The present invention relates to a device for enhancing the pleasure, enjoyment, availability and accuracy of playing Bingo simultaneously on a plurality of bingo cards, and more particularly to a visual display game playing device.
Modern Bingo has come a long way from the simple one-type of game which was simple to play, but also somewhat dull. When Bingo is played today, the player must be able to cope with a variety of frequently changed games from straight bingo to exotic forms, all in one session and, to make matters even more difficult, playing several cards simultaneously, usually in a crowded and often noisy room where there are many distractions. Under such conditions not only must the player at all times be aware of which of the many possible games is being played at the moment, so that he can react promptly and correctly, he must also rapidly scan and make his moves on a plurality of cards in a remarkably short time before the next number is called. The player must perform these feats of mental agility under conditions which, on the one hand, foster confusion and, on the other hand, as play is prolonged, generate a numbing of the mind, or boredom--all of which make accurate play extremely difficult.
Still another problem is one of inadequate space. In the locale where the session is held, there usually is not enough room on a table to keep track of all the cards conveniently. As a result, a player is restricted in the number of cards he can play, or he has the difficult task of laying cards on top of cards, with subsequent difficulty in spotting bingos thereon, and even of erroneously shifting some hit indications in shuffling the cards, thereby adding to the confusion and the potential for error.
An additional problem relates to the complexity of a bingo card, which complexity is compounded when playing several cards simultaneously.
As a result of the foregoing difficulties, the player may miss a bingo to which he is entitled, or he may erroneously think that he has a bingo and suffer the embarassment of going up to the M.C. table after he has stopped all play by crying out "Bingo", only to find that he has a false bingo due to his inaccurate marking of the cards.
Even if a player is able to accurately hear all the numbers and correctly mark his cards, during the opening portion of the session, as time goes on the soporiphic effect of the constant calling of numbers lulls him into a state where his mind wanders, and a number is missed. Moreover, the strain of having to maintain vigilance causes the player to lose out on the real excitement and thrill of the game.
Moreover, it is difficult, if not impossible for a blind person to play multiple card bingo.
While the present invention contemplates the use of a microprocessor, the use of an ordinary computer presents several problems. A major problem relates to the intended user--the average bingo player. Generally speaking, such player is not trained in the language of computers, and some may even be totally adverse to the computations and numbers involved. Such player is unwilling to engage in a prolonged and difficult learning process, and naturally shies away from anything as abstract as a computer, or that involves complicated mental gymnastics.
Still another problem with the use of a conventional computer, without the unique display of the present invention, is that a conventional computer, with its complexity, distracts from the fun of the play. Yet many people play primarily for fun and excitement. Therefore a playing or progress monitoring aid must not be so abstract and dry that it is boring or dull. One should be able to concentrate on playing, rather than keeping score. But an ordinary computer, without the unique display correlation of the present invention, would take much of the fun out of playing.
Another problem is that the number of game variations is sufficient that it is impractical to program all the possible game variations at the factory. Not only would valuable memory spaces be used for games that the user might not need to play in his locale, but the device then becomes much like a laundry list, with too many numbers and codes for the device to have the practicality of the device of the present invention. Moreover, programming on the spot by the use of an ordinary computer is beyond the skill, or desire, of the ordinary player.
Still another problem with all computers is that they are useless if the input is inaccurate. In the use of a conventional computer in the adverse conditions of a bingo session, the chances of input error would be great, irrespective of how well the computer can handle the information once it is input by the player. In fact, it is to the minimization of input error that one of the most important aspects of the present invention is directed--unique visual display correlated with ease of input.